<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Jump in the Lake by perfectromanceinmymind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820766">Go Jump in the Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind'>perfectromanceinmymind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief little drabble, an outtake of sorts from 'it's still nothin' but a thing...' - a romantic moment with Sam &amp; Mercedes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Jump in the Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came across this while re-reading various drafts and notes today and thought, what the heck, gonna post it. I still think it's cute, so why not share it, especially while I'm struggling for ideas. (Got any? Please send them my way!) Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know,” she said, kissing him again, before she stood up.<br/>Sam looked up at her, confused. “Are we done outside already? You dragged me out of bed before dawn for like, ten minutes outside?”<br/>Mercedes shook her head. “Oh, no, baby. We’re just getting started.” She looked at him and took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves, before reaching for the hem of her dress.<br/>Sam started to frown, still looking confused – and then she pulled her dress over her head, standing there in front of him in just her panties.<br/>“Mercedes!” he hissed, glancing frantically back at the house. “What are you doing?”<br/>She grinned, putting one hand on his shoulder to keep her balance as she slid her underwear off. “Getting naked. I suggest you do the same.” And then she jumped in the lake.<br/>When she resurfaced, Sam was staring at her, eyes wide, jaw dropped. “Mercedes! You got your hair wet!”<br/>She laughed, really laughed, at that and said, “Yeah, I know. So you better get those clothes off and get in this lake before I get really upset about it.”<br/>He was already getting to his feet and wasted no time shucking off his t-shirt and stepping out of his boxers. Mercedes turned her head away to avoid the splash as he jumped in, but as soon as his head popped out of the water, she was on him, an arm wrapped around his neck, a leg around his waist, giving him a kiss.<br/>“Have you lost your mind?” he said with a grin after they broke apart.<br/>“I know, this is crazy,” she said with a laugh, pushing wet hair off his face. “But – we’re looking at another fifty or sixty years together, right?”<br/>“God willin’,” he replied simply.<br/>“So – we’re gonna have to keep things interesting sometimes.” She smiled at him. “Let’s face it. We are not the ones who are going to do this in a ‘real’ public place. That’s just not me. Or you. But this? Our friends are all still asleep and there’s no one else around and even if any of them do wake up, they can’t see us out here at the end of the dock – or at least I don’t think they can –“<br/>Sam grinned. “And I’m gonna stop you right there before you talk yourself out of what I think you want us to do out here.”<br/>Mercedes grinned back at him. “You may be pretty, Sam Evans, but you sure aren’t dumb,” she cracked, gazing at him, her expression turning serious as green eyes met brown. “And I am hopelessly in love with you and our life and our marriage and -- everything,” she added in a whisper.<br/>“Good thing that makes two of us,” he whispered back before covering her lips with his.<br/>And that was the last thing either of them said for a while.<br/>Afterward, one hand holding onto the dock, the other attached to the arm that was wrapped tightly around his wife, Sam seized the opportunity to throw the words she always put on him back at her. “Mercedes Evans – you are cuh-ray-zee.”<br/>She laughed, that full-throated big laugh that just made him so dang happy and said the lines that were usually his. “Crazy about you. And you love it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>